The Thirteenth Year
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After Peter officially becomes a teenager he finds out that he is the long lost king of Candyland where everything is literally made out of chocolate and sweets. Meanwhile through the use of the resurrection ring, The Doctor and Rose go on their second honeymoon to Egypt to find the tomb of the legendary King Tut but end up finding a genie instead that can grant any wish.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Brace Face

Jane and I walked into the waiting room. Today was her dentist appointment. Today was also very special because it was my son's thirteenth birthday and now he was officially a teenager. I had the hardest time in the world convincing him to get out of bed this morning though. I know the last thing in the world that he wants to do is go to school on his birthday but unfortunately I don't make the rules.

Well, actually I do since I'm his father but not about school since it didn't even exist on my planet. However Cassie came up with a cool way to motivate him with a pill that she invented called Super Strength that gives you the ability to pick up objects three thousand times your weight, and no I didn't steal it from Lilo and Stitch because she was the one who did.

Still I've got to admit that it was pretty cool to see him lift the couch above his shoulders this morning. Although I am concerned that he might accidentally pull the door off of his locker. Anyway I could tell that my daughter was pretty nervous when she sat down next to me. She just had her eyes examined, and even though she had 20-20 vision, and she was in perfect health when she had her doctor's appointment, she still didn't receive a gold star for her teeth yet.

That's when suddenly the dentist (a young woman with auburn hair bright blue eyes and freckles) stuck her head out the door holding her clipboard. "Jane Smith." She read off of it.

"Alright, go ahead." I told her with a nod.

"Aw Dad do I have to?" she asked me with a groan.

"Afraid so, after all you'll be starting school next week and you want to make sure that your teeth are in perfect healthy condition." I told her. "But I don't think that you have anything to worry about since I know that you take really good care of them." I said as she slowly stood up and walked over to the dentist.

"This way." She told her with a warm and loving smile as I watched her leave and then all of a sudden I felt my cellphone vibrate. I reached down and quickly answered it.

"Hullo?" I said.

"Hullo Doctor this is Clara." She began as I felt a gut wrenching feeling in my stomach. The last time she called me this early was because she caught Peter cheating on his history test.

"Uh oh," I began with a roll of my eyes. "what has Peter done now?" I questioned her reluctantly.

"He hasn't done anything actually. He's actually improving his grades. Although I have to admit that I was rather concerned when I saw him putting his hand through the boys' lavatory door, but I was just wondering if you were still free on coaching his basketball team this afternoon after school." She said.

"Yes, I was planning on being there actually. And as for the lavatory incident, you can blame that on Cassie's Super Strength pills." I told her.

"Oh I see, do I _want_ to know?" she asked me.

"I don't think so." I answered with a quick shake of my head.

"The joys of teaching an alien." She said sarcastically as she breathed a heavy sigh.

"Listen Clara I have to go. I'm waiting for my daughter to get done with her dentist appointment. I'll see you later after school." I told her and I quickly hung up before she could ask why Jane wasn't in school yet. A little while later she returned and the dentist called me over to the desk to pay the bill and schedule her next appointment.

"Jane's teeth were in perfect health and she doesn't have any cavities." She told me.

"Wow, that's great!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Unfortunately she is going to need braces." She told me as my grin immediately disappeared.

"Oh." I said simply. I should have known that already since I had gone through it before with Peter since he had recently gotten braces. He had been really quiet and dreary looking when he found out and avoided eye contact with me just like Jane had been doing now. Although unlike Jane he had had cavities before.

I turned my head over to look at her slinking into the corner before deciding to use the restroom. Then I turned to look back at the dentist. "When will she have to have it done?" I asked her.

"I can schedule an appointment for her sometime next week if you want." She said.

"Well could it possibly be sooner than that? We're planning to be out of town by then." I explained.

"Well how about at the end of the week? Does that work for you?" she asked me.

"Yes that should work out just fine. I've got somewhere to be tomorrow but it's only a few hours away and we'll be back by then." I told her as I finished paying my bill. Then she gave me a new toothbrush for Jane along with strawberry dental floss and a cherry flavored lollipop. After Jane came out of the loo we walked into the parking lot together.

"Dad, do I _have_ to get braces?" she asked me.

"Yes you don't want to go to Hogwarts with crooked teeth do you?" I questioned her back.

"No, but I was the most popular girl in elementary school, and now I'm going to look like a total geek." She said.

"Oh c'mon your brother has braces." I told her as we neared the car.

"Exactly my point." She said as I pushed the unlock button.

"Oh that's enough, I know you really don't mean that. Besides the nice thing about it is you can pick out whichever ones you want. They can even be girly like pink or purple if you'd like." I told her before I climbed into the driver's seat and she climbed in the passenger's side and then we both buckled up before I pulled out of the parking lot and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Cassie's Confession

That afternoon I met Peter out in front of the school. I told him that after practice I would have to get back home. The Medieval fair was coming to town, and Rose and I were planning on going there together while I trusted Martha (Mickey was at college studying to be a doctor) to watch over the children during the evenings (after work) and Peter during the day since I thought that he was mature and responsible enough.

"Hey Dad have you noticed that Cassie's been acting rather peculiar lately?" he asked me as we made our way to the boy's locker room.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him back.

"Well usually she comes home from school as happy a clam all excited and energetic about what she learned. But lately she has been going to her room without a word to work on her homework and then we don't see her again until it's time for dinner." He said.

"Yeah you're right now that I've come to think about it. I'll go ahead and talk to her later on about it and see what's going on just to make sure that she's alright." I told him as we started to undress ourselves and change into our uniforms. First we each put on a pair of blue shorts, then we slipped on a red T-shirt over our heads that read "The Rockets" in bright blue letters beneath a red and white rocket whizzing past with a fiery fuel coming out the end of it. Then I waited until Peter put on his basketball shoes and tied them tightly before I grabbed my whistle.

Then I quickly slipped the shiny silver whistle over my head before we left the locker room together and walked out into the gymnasium where the other boys were waiting. "Hullo boys, my name is John Smith and I'm your new couch." I told them proudly.

"Where's Pocahontas then?" A young black Brit questioned me with a grin.

"Ah I see we have a comedian among us." I began. "And what would your name be young man?" I asked him as his grin quickly vanished from his face.

"Calvin Jackson, but I liked to be called CJ." He told me.

"I like it, that's pretty cool." I began. "So CJ what position do you play?" I asked him.

"Center. I'm the best on the team." He answered.

"Oh really?" I questioned him before I shot him the basketball. "Well then CJ let's see what you've got." I told him.

"Alright," he began with a grin. "sure." He told me before he turned around and ran straight towards the hoop before leaping into the air and slam-dunking it into the net.

"Not bad." I admitted before I walked over to the hoop and grabbed the ball and then turned back around to face the other boys. "Why don't you sit down on the bench and watch the rest of us for today?" I suggested as he frowned and started to act like I just had insulted him.

"What!? I've been playing basketball for almost two years! I'm the best in my class and nobody has ever told me to sit on the bench!" he shouted as I started to nod at him.

"And that's exactly why I'm telling you now because somebody has to eventually. Basketball is a team sport and being part of a team means that you learn what it means to work together. It isn't a one man show." I told him. "And I think you better remember from now on to check that cocky attitude of yours at the door." I added as he scowled and reluctantly sat down.

"Alright, as for the rest of you we're just going to work on passing drills and partner drills for the rest of practice." I told them before I passed the ball over to Peter (who ironically was number thirteen) and blew my whistle. "Alright pair up and you have thirty minutes." I said as I started walking around the room and examining them. "Remember to keep your eye on the ball and to work with your partners. If you lose track of the ball then you lose track of the game."

 _…_

"That was a great practice Dad." Peter told me once we got back home again.

"Thanks," I began. "I told you that I would make a pretty good coach."

"Yeah and I couldn't believe the look on CJ's face," he began with a chuckle as I unlocked the door and we walked inside together. "Nobody has _ever_ talked to him like that before." That's when suddenly Shadow raced over to the door to greet us.

"Hey boy." I told him as he jumped up on me and I scratched him behind the ears even though I knew that I really shouldn't have rewarded him for it. He jumped back down a few seconds later anyway as Jane walked over to us.

"I'm so glad you're back. Something's wrong with Cassie."

"What do you mean?" I asked her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure but she just came home from school in tears. She won't tell me about either." She explained.

"I'll go see what's wrong." I said worriedly for it was very rare to see my youngest child so upset when she was always such a happy and bright little girl. I quietly knocked on the door. "Cassie, it's Daddy. Can I come in?" I asked her as I waited for a moment for her to answer me, and when she didn't I softly pushed the door open and stuck my head inside.

Cassie heaved a heavy sad sigh as she laid on her side facing the door but looked down at the carpet. "Cassie," I began again. "what's wrong? Jane just told me that you were pretty upset when you got home." I said as I stepped inside the room before gently shutting the door behind me.

"Today was the worst day in my life." She sniffed.

"Why?" I asked her out of concern as I sat down at the foot of her bed.

"I can't tell you, you'll get mad at me." She said.

"Now what makes you say that?" I wondered.

"I told a lie." She told me with another sniff. "Actually I've been lying for a couple of years now." She admitted.

"Oh Cassie you know better." I began. "What have you been lying about?" I asked her as she took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"I can't read." She admitted sadly.

"Well I find that a little hard to believe. I mean you're a straight A student." I told her.

"I know, that's because I've been faking it. I just memorize everything that I've heard or learned from somewhere." She explained.

"Well why didn't you say anything about it?" I asked her.

"Because everyone thinks that I'm such a smart kid, that is until today when the teacher called on me to read from the board. Then they found out how stupid that I really was and laughed at me." She admitted.

"Cassie look at me," I began as she glanced up at me with her bright green eyes. "you're not stupid." I told her.

"Then why can't I read!?" she exclaimed.

"Because nobody's good at everything and sometimes people just need more time to learn than others." I explained. "But I promise you that you'll learn how to read because I'm going to teach you." I assured her.

"But how do you know how to read? You never even went to school before." She pointed out.

"Because my parents taught me." I began. "And they also taught me to persevere." I told her.

"Purse a what!?" she exclaimed as I chuckled at her.

"Persevere, it means to never give up no matter what." I explained.

"Oh, I know what that means." She said with a grin. "Alright Daddy I will." She told me.

"Good, now come over here and give me a hug." I said as she sat up and flung her arms around me. I hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." She told me before we broke the embrace.

"Now c'mon let me fix you a snack." I said as I gestured my head towards the door.

"Yay!" she exclaimed excitedly as I grinned before hoisting her up inside my arms and carrying her out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Secret of The Tomb

That next afternoon Rose and I made sure that we had finished all of our packing when suddenly the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Jane cried eagerly as she ran over to answer it. "Hullo?" she questioned.

"Hullo Jane, this is your old teacher Ms. Grady. Is your father home?" the voice on the other line asked her.

"Oh hullo Ms. Grady, hold on one second." She began before she looked up from the phone. "Dad it's for you!" she called.

"Thanks princess." I told her before I quickly jogged over to grab the phone.

"Hullo?" I answered.

"Hullo Mr. Smith, this is Ms. Grady." She responded.

"Oh hullo there Ms. Grady, is everything alright with Cassie?" I asked her.

"No, unfortunately not. That's why I'm calling to let you know that I'm making her stay after school. She got into a fight with another girl at recess." She told me.

"Oh dear," I began. "that's not like her." I said.

"I know, Cassie is one of my best students. I can't really say I blame for it because this girl was making fun of her and calling her names. She said that the reason that she didn't know how to read is because she came from another planet." She explained.

"Sounds like Tiffany Black strikes again." I said.

"I know, but that still didn't give Cassie any right to punch her in the nose." She said.

"No, no of course not. Don't worry I'll talk to her about it right after I come to pick her up. I'll also see that there are major consequences for it." I assured her.

"Thank you Mr. Smith, because if it happens again, I'm afraid that I won't have any other choice but to suspend her and I really don't want to do that." She told me.

"Right, thank you for calling Ms. Grady." I began with a nod. "Goodbye." I told her before I hung up. That's when I heaved a sigh and turned around to face my wife who had been standing behind me listening the entire time.

"That was Cassie's teacher." I began. "She got into a fight at school." I explained.

"I can't believe that she would do something like that." She said with disbelief.

"Me neither, she's such a good kid." I said when suddenly the phone rang again. "Hullo?" I answered.

"Hullo is this a Mr. John Smith?" a male voice on the other line questioned me.

"Speaking." I responded.

"This is Principal Lake from Warwick Junior High calling you to please pick up your son. He has been suspended for getting into a fight with a fellow classmate." He explained.

"Oh dear," I began. "I'm on my way." I told him before I hung up. "C'mon guys!" I exclaimed.

"What happened this time?" Rose asked me.

"I have to go pick up Peter, he's been suspended from school." I told her. "I can't believe that boy, getting into trouble on his birthday." I said before I turned to grab my keys off the kitchen counter and then I walked out the front door.

Later on that afternoon I sat both Peter and Cassie down on the couch. "First of all I want to say that even though your mother and I love you very much, we're very disappointed in both of you." I began in a very firm voice. "You both know that starting fights at school is unacceptable behavior." I told them.

"But I didn't start it Daddy!" Cassie cried. "Tiffany did!"

"And so did CJ! He tried to turn the whole entire basketball team against me just because you made him sit on the bench." Peter said.

"That's enough!" I scolded. "I don't care who started what! The point is that violence is never the answer unless it's absolutely necessary!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Cassie said guiltily as she hung her head in shame.

"Me too Dad." Peter said.

"Well good, I'm glad. You should because I'm sorry that now I'm going to have to punish you. So you're both grounded for the rest of the week. That means no friends TV, computer, or videogames or extra circular activities." I told them. "And you're both going to have an earlier bedtime until then to think about your actions." I added.

"But Dad that's unfair! What about my birthday party!?" Peter exclaimed.

"You should have thought about that before because now that's just going to have to wait. Now, I want you both to go to your room." I told them as I pointed straight down the hall.

"Yes Daddy." Cassie said as she breathed a sad sigh and got off the couch.

"Peter," I warned.

"Fine! But don't expect me to be happy about it!" he yelled before he ran into his bedroom and slammed the door. Then he flopped down on the bed and curled up on top of it cuddling his pillow to his chest.

"You don't think I was too hard on them do you?" I questioned my wife worriedly.

"No, what they're very well aware that they deserve to be punished for what they did. You're a great father and I'm sure that they'll thank you one day in the long run." She told me as she smiled warmly. "Our children are very lucky, they couldn't ask for a better dad."

"Thank you darling, I needed that." I told her. "Well I suppose that we should get ready for our trip. Martha knows the kids are grounded so everything should be just fine." She said.

"Listen Doctor, I've been thinking about it and as much as I've been looking forward to the medieval fair, I think we should go on a second honeymoon. Now that we've got the ring, we can do that now." She said.

"Oh sweetheart you know that I'd love to but I really can't. Jane has her dentist appointment at the end of the week to get her braces on and even though Peter's grounded I still have to coach the rest of his team. I promised and made a commitment to it." I told her.

"Well I'm sure Martha can take Jane to her appointment and you can always get a substitute to coach the team couldn't you?" she questioned me. "Like what about that girl that you're always telling me about?" she asked.

"Clara?" I questioned. "But she's a schoolteacher and she's busy enough as it is."

"Practices are after school and there wouldn't be any harm in asking her would there? I mean after all you told me that she grew up with four brothers so she probably already knows a lot about it." She pointed out.

"Well alright, I suppose I'll ask her." I began. "Where do you want to go anyway?" I asked her as she grinned and stuck out her phone. There was a picture of a pyramid on it with "Egypt" written a crossed it. "Egypt? Why do you want to go there?"

"Because isn't it your job to investigate strange and mysterious things?" she wondered.

"Oh I see where this is going." I began with a grin before I quickly kissed her lips. "Rose Tyler you clever girl you!" I exclaimed excitedly. "I was always curious about the legend of King Tut!"

"Yeah the legend goes that whoever tries to visit his tomb will be cursed forever." She said.

"I suddenly had the greatest idea in the world." I began as I took ahold of her hands and held them inside my own. "What if for once we don't take the TARDIS?" I suggested.

"You mean we'll take a plane?" she questioned with uncertainty.

"Oh c'mon Rose you're not saying that you're still afraid of heights are you? After all you've been in Heaven." I told her.

"No, flying just makes me a little bit queasy that's all. Even in Heaven I absolutely refused to fly and walked instead." She said.

"Nonsense, if you can fly in the TARDIS then you can fly on a plane." I told her.

"But Doctor, I'm scared." She told me anxiously as I took her hands and kissed her fingers.

"It's alright." I whispered softly. "I'll be right there beside you I promise." I told her as I gazed deeply into her eyes. "Don't you trust me?" I questioned her.

"Yes, I do." She answered.

"Good because I love you so much, and I'll be damned if I let anything ever happen to you again." I told her before I took her inside my arms and passionately kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Royal Family

 **Peter's POV**

It just wasn't fair, I didn't even do anything wrong. It was CJ who was the problem. I heaved a heavy sigh before someone knocked on my door. "Who is it?" I questioned as I lifted my head.

"Jane and Cassie can we come in?" Jane asked me back.

"Sure I guess." I answered when suddenly Jane turned the doorknob and opened the door and then both girls entered the room.

"I'm sorry you guys got in trouble." Jane told me.

"Really? That's a first. Usually you'd be laughing your head off." I told her.

"Well I just don't think that it was very fair. Besides it's not that I don't have any problems of my own, I have to get braces on my teeth." She said with a groan.

"And I can't read." Cassie added.

"So, do you want to hang out?" Jane asked as she sat down at the foot of my bed.

"What for? There's nothing to do, Dad took away all our privileges remember?"

"Ah that's true, but he didn't take away the TARDIS." She pointed out with a grin.

"We still can't go anywhere though, we're both grounded." Cassie said.

"Yes but Mum and Dad left for their honeymoon." Jane told her.

"We still have to worry about Aunt Martha." I pointed out.

"No we don't, I know her enough to know that she isn't too easily distracted. So we better go now while she's fixing dinner." Jane said.

"I dunno about this." Cassie began with a shake of her head. "Daddy already grounded us and if we get caught you'll be in trouble too." She said.

"Well that's just the risk that I'm willing to take." Jane said as she got up from the bed and headed towards the door.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is a bad idea?" Cassie asked me.

"Because it is, but c'mon we don't have any choice, we have to follow her. She's too young to work the TARDIS by herself." I said as I got up from the bed and followed her out the door. All three of us stopped at the end of the hall and saw that sure enough Aunt Martha was busy taste testing her stew inside the kitchen.

"C'mon," Jane whispered with a wave of her hand. "let's go." When we had finally made it outside we realized that Nathan was already out in the front yard swinging on the tire swing.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" he asked with a wave.

"We can't tell you, it's a secret." Jane answered as his face lit up with excitement before he climbed out of the swing and rushed over to us.

"I love secrets," he began. "you can tell me." He ensured us. "I won't tell anyone else, I promise." He said.

"Pinky swear?" Jane questioned him.

"Pinky swear." He answered with a grin as he met her pinky and wrapped around it with his own. "Now what's the secret?" he asked.

"We're going out even though Peter and I are grounded." Cassie answered.

"You are? Wow Cassie I'm surprised, usually you're a goody two-shoes." He said.

"I am not!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry but you kind of are." Jane told her as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at her older sister.

"Yeah well nobody was talking to you _Jane_!" she snapped crossly. "If you keep it up then Tarzan will never want to marry you." She teased as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh can we just _please_ get on with this!?" I exclaimed.

"So where exactly are you going?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not sure, somewhere far from here where we'll only have to answer to ourselves." I answered.

"I want to come to." Nathan said.

"Well then c'mon, we have to go before Aunt Martha finds out that we're missing." Jane said as she called us over to her with another wave of her hand before we ran down the driveway and stopped.

"I just remembered that I'm not allowed to cross the street by myself." Cassie said.

"Well you're not by yourself you're with us, so let's go." Jane said as she took ahold of her hand and we all looked both ways before we hurried a crossed the street. "Oops, I just remembered one very important detail," she began. "the door's locked."

"I can handle that." I said as I removed my very own sonic screwdriver from my pocket and pointed it at the door before pushing the button to unlock it.

"Thanks Peter, I am so glad that I have a time lord as a brother." Jane said before the four of us entered the spaceship.

"Alright so now what?" Cassie asked.

"Leave it to me." I told her as I shut the doors again and headed over to the console. "The TARDIS can hear our greatest ambitions so I'll leave it to her." I said before I pulled one of the levers back.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Cassie questioned me with bewilderment.

"He means that the TARDIS knows what we want." Jane explained.

"Oh." Cassie realized before the machine suddenly took off. The next thing we knew is that we were falling through the sky before I heard a great big splash as we landed. "What happened?" Cassie asked me.

"I dunno, we must have landed in some kind of water." I said.

"But I can't swim!" Nathan cried.

"Neither can I, I mean I can a little bit but not enough." Cassie said.

"Hold on, nobody panic, I'll just check to see what's going on." I began. Nothing in the entire galaxy could prepare me for what happened next as I stuck my head out the door. "Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." I said as the others walked over to the door to find out what had shocked me so much.

Cassie breathed a gasp of astonishment as we realized that we were gently floating down a river of chocolate. All around us were trees made of lollipops and the ground was made of thick pink bubblegum. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Heaven." Jane answered in response as her eyes began to widen while she started to drool as she licked her lips hungrily. That's when all of a sudden the TARDIS washed upon the shore and all four of us stepped out of it just as a bunch of knights on their horses started riding towards us.

"It is the mighty King Peter, he has returned." One of them said.

" _King_ Peter?" I questioned with disbelief as they rode to a halt in front of us.

"Excuse me," Cassie began. "do you mind telling me where we are?" she asked.

"Certainly Princess Cassie, you are in Candyland." One of the knights answered after he got off his horse.

"Thank you that's very kind of you, but I'm not a princess." She said.

"Yes you are, you must be. The prophecy told of our lost king, queen, prince, and princess coming back to us and you lot fit the description perfectly." He explained.

"So then, I'm really a king?" I questioned him hopefully.

"Yes and you must follow us back to gingerbread castle, your people are eagerly waiting your return." He responded.

"Wow," I began. "now _this_ is what you call a thirteenth birthday present."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Coronation

 _Note; This isn't supposed to be like a real coronation. It's just pure fun and fantasy so I hope you enjoy it!_

"I just don't understand," Cassie began as we made our way to Gingerbread Castle. "how can I be a princess? And how can you be a king?" she asked me. "Mummy and Daddy aren't royal as far as I know." She said.

"I dunno but why question it? We have the freedom and power that we've always wanted, and besides that we have all the sweets that we could ever eat. What could be better than this?" I questioned her back as all of the knights lead us to the castle.

"Wow! I can't _believe_ my luck!" Jane exclaimed. "I'm the queen of a castle made entirely out of gingerbread!" she cried when we arrived in front of the enormous castle stuck together with icing and decorated with lots of candy and gumdrops.

"And I'm the princess!" Cassie exclaimed as I grinned.

"Yep it feels so _good_ to be the king. Life could never be sweeter." I said.

 _….._

 **The Doctor's POV**

Rose and I stepped off the bus as it dropped us off in front of the hotel. I had almost a month to spend alone with my wife. "Boy I can't believe that we're finally here," she began. "but it's really hot out. I'm up for a dip in the pool." She said.

"Me too," I began. "but don't forget to leave your ring on. Otherwise everyone else will think that I'm talking to myself and that would get really creepy." I said. "Even for me." I added as she let out a giggle.

"Alright, I won't." she said as we smiled at each other before exchanging a quick peck on the lips and then taking ahold of each other's hands and interlacing our fingers while we walked inside the building. I made sure that we were checked in before we took the elevator up to our room.

I laid inside the bed (completely naked) and watched with a sly grin as my wife changed in front of me. I started wondering to myself whether or not if I was enjoying myself a little too much when all of a sudden my cellphone rang. "I'm sorry I'm not here right now." I answered.

"I'm sorry Doctor but this is important, it's Martha." She began. "I realize that you're busy but I can't find Peter and Cassie anywhere." She told me.

"What do you mean that you can't find them they're grounded." I told her.

"I know but I just want back to both of their rooms to call them for dinner but they weren't there neither were the other two." She explained.

"Well did you check out in the front yard?" I asked her.

"Yes, I just checked both of them." She responded.

"But if they're not there then where could they possibly be?"

 _…._

 **Peter's POV**

I couldn't believe how many people had shown up just to see our coronation. All four of us walked down a royal red carpet made of a giant fruit rollup while trumpets sounded our arrival behind us as we walked under the tunnel of swords before stopping at the end of the carpet the same time that the music had. "Cassandra Smith please step forth." One of the men said as Cassie walked over to the farthest and smallest throne that was made out of some kind of purple candy.

She stood in front of it and bowed as the man placed a sparkly silver tiara with a purple gem in the center of it on top of her head. "I now proclaim you as her Royal Highness Princess Cassie, the wise." He told her as she grinned before she sat down on her throne. I knew that she couldn't wait until she could start trying on different kinds of princess dresses.

"Nathan Humble please step forth." The man said as Nathan walked over to the (blue) throne beside her while the room remained silent. "I now present you as his Royal Highness Prince Nathan the gentle." He said as he bowed his head while he placed a small blue crown on the top of his head before he sat down on his thrown with a proud grin.

Jane knew that her turn was next and she was so eager that she didn't even wait until the man finished calling her name before racing over to the second largest (white chocolate) thrown. "I now pronounce you as her Royal Majesty Queen Jane the powerful." He said as I rolled my eyes and knew that my sister would never let me forget those words. She beamed with delight as he placed a silver crown on top of her head before she sat down.

"Peter Smith please step forward." The man said as I took the last (and biggest) throne that looked as though it were made of red velvet and stood in front of it. "I now proclaim you as his Royal Majesty King Peter our great leader." He told me as he placed the golden crown on my head and I sat down beside everyone else and then the trumpets started sounding in a musical tune. Everyone placed their right hands upon their hearts before they started to sing.

 _Oh Candyland our magical land,_

 _Of this we proudly sing._

 _From our beautiful princess and charming prince to our new mighty king and queen._

 _We pledge our faith and loyalty and honor them and highly praise their name._

 _For they are our mighty savior from the toy maker and his dragon, we know that they will gladly put him to shame._

We all just simply exchanged glances during this verse. Then they sung;

 _All hail the king!_

 _All hail the queen!_

 _All hail the prince, and all hail the princess who will come and slay the dragon and kindly set us free!_

As the song ended the room came to a dead silence again as all four of us continued looking at each other. For the first time since I had arrived here, I think that they might have picked the wrong person to be their king.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The Magic Lamp

"So let me get this straight," Cassie began as we walked back to our rooms together. "they expect us to kill a dragon? I can't even read! Some wish all-knowing princess I turned out to be." She said.

"I don't feel any better than you do," I began. "I'm supposed to be a powerful king to lead you all into battle when I don't even have my license yet." I told her.

"Man I thought that being queen of the castle would be fun, but now I sort of just want to go home." Jane said.

"Me too." Cassie began. "But I sort of want to try on some dresses first." She said as she made it to her room and one of her servants was already standing before her.

"Right this way your Highness." He told her as she stepped inside.

"I'll see you guys later." She whispered over her shoulder. "Excuse me, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind Princess?" he asked her back.

"It's about the toymaker, who is he?" she wondered.

"Haven't you ever seen that movie Babes in Toyland?" he asked her back.

"No, what's it about?" she questioned.

"Well not very many people know that it was based on a true story. Just like not a lot of people know that the board game Candyland was inspired by this place. Anyway he lives just over the chocolate river in a place called Toyland where everything is made up of toys instead of candy." He explained.

"That sounds like fun, I want to go there!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Princess but I can't allow you to do that." He told her.

"Why not?" she asked him.

"The toymaker is an evil man who just wants to kidnap children and turn them into toys." He explained as Cassie gulped.

"The toys are actually children?" she asked him nervously.

"Yes although that part wasn't in the movie. Anyway the toymaker has been our enemy since Candyland was first created. He figures if he marries either the queen or princess he'll create peace between our kingdoms." He explained.

"What!? I can't get married! I'm only in second grade!" she cried.

"I know but either way you and your sister are in danger. The only way to destroy the toymaker is to destroy Panic." He told her.

"Huh?" she questioned.

"Panic is a dragon that lives down in the cave up on top of Candy Mountain." He explained.

"I can't go up there by myself, I'm afraid of heights just like my mummy!" she exclaimed.

"You won't be alone, you'll have your army behind you the whole time with your sister and brothers." He told her.

"Look I'm sorry but I really think you have the wrong girl. I don't want to be a princess anymore, I just want to go home!" she cried as she burst into sobs.

"Please Princess Cassie," he began.

"Stop calling me that!" she exclaimed.

"Listen I know you're scared but we really need your help. We're counting on you. Only the power of a good king, queen, prince, and princess can defeat the evil king of Toyland. We need people who are pure in heart." He explained.

"I think you mean pure in hearts actually." She began.

"I beg your pardon Princess?" he questioned.

"Didn't you know? We're aliens."

 _…._

Rose slowly walked into the souvenir shop. She hoped that Martha would be able to find the kids because she knew that we couldn't do anything about it from here. It was too long of a flight, and Martha couldn't come to us because the TARDIS was gone. "I can't believe that they would just wander off like that." She said.

"I can. And if my suspicions are correct it was probably Jane's idea." I told her as we started looking at the different T-shirts, hoodies, and sweatshirts along with the caps and keychains. Rose wandered away from me to look at the plates and mugs when suddenly she came a crossed a beautifully decorated bottle.

It was blue with a golden pattern (that resembled stars) on the front of it. "This is interesting." She said to herself.

"Yes I have to admit that it is." I began. "What is it though?" I asked when suddenly she took ahold of the tag and read it aloud to me even though I could read it for myself.

"Genie bottle." She read as I gave a chuckle.

"That's cute." I said as she continued to read.

"Rub the lamp and a genie will appear in any form you choose, then he or she will give you your greatest heart desires." She read. "Do you want to get it?" she asked me.

"What? It's a joke. It's fake, it isn't real." I told her.

"How do you know that?" she asked me.

"What? You're not saying that you believe in genies do you?" I asked her.

"Well that depends," she began. "do you believe in witches and space aliens?" she questioned as she gave me a knowing look and blinked her beautiful brown eyes up at me. (her eyes changed color from time to time just like Jane's and Cassie's)

"Alright fine," I began as I took a deep breath and sighed. "how much is it?" I asked her as she looked at the back of the tag.

"250." She answered.

" _Please_ tell me that you mean two dollars and fifty cents." I pleaded.

"Afraid not." She told me.

"Look honey, you know I love you from the bottom of my hearts but I'm not spending two hundred and fifty dollars on a worthless piece of crap." I told her.

"But Doctor," she began in a whisper. "what if it's real?" she asked me. "It says that it can grant any of our greatest desires," she said quietly before she paused and leaned in close to my ear. "it could make me a live again, for good. That is if it really is a genie." She explained as I groaned and rolled my eyes.

I hated to admit it out loud, but she was right. I dug into my wallet and ripped off a piece of paper from my checkbook. Then I set it down on the counter and wrote;

 **Two Hundred and Fifty Dollars**

On the line (amount paid) before I scribbled my signature (John Smith) and gave it to the man behind the desk. "This is for the genie bottle." I explained as he thanked me (in very good English) before placing the bottle in a bag and then me and my wife left the store together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; The First Wish

 _Note_ ; _Just in case anybody's wondering, I have never seen Babes in Toyland I just read about it, but I plan on watching it for Christmas this year._

Rose and I carried the magic bottle back to our hotel room. "Well, now that you got your genie, do you want to go see the pyramids?" I asked my wife as I set the bottle down on top of the nightstand and took her inside my arms.

"I'm not sure, I mean I'd _love_ to but I'm really worried about the kids." She told me.

"I know, so am I. But I'm sure that Martha has everything under control. She's probably already found them. Or maybe she got Clara to help her." I said.

"I thought that she was coaching the basketball team for you." She said.

"Not this late." I told her.

"Boy it's too bad that we can't be two places at once," she began before she paused and a humongous grin appeared on her face. "or maybe,.. we can." She said as she picked the bottle back off of the table and pulled out the cork. Sure enough some blue smoke started coming out of it before the genie appeared.

At least that's what we both thought. However Rose's eyes widened with disbelief and astonishment while I rubbed my own as the genie took form of my previous incarnation. "Doctor?" Rose questioned with bewilderment.

"Is this a trick?" I asked the magical being in front of me.

"No, I don't understand a _word_ that you two are saying." He began. "My name is Ra and I am the genie of the bottle that I was imprisoned in for over eight hundred years." He said.

"Wow, he is almost as old as you are." Rose said.

"I take the form of whatever and whoever my master or mistress most desires." Ra continued.

"Well," I began as I turned to look over at my wife. "that explains it."

"So can you really grant us anything that we wish?" Rose asked him as he nodded.

"Yes Mistress, anything. You only get three wishes though so be careful what you wish for." He told her.

"Alright then my first wish is that I wish my husband and I could be in two places at once for an entire month." She said as he folded his arms and bowed his head.

"Your first wish is granted." He began. "Will there be anything else?" he questioned.

"Not right now, I'll let you know when I think of my second wish." She said.

"Alright, until then I'll be inside my bottle." He said before he smoked back inside it and Rose screwed the cork back on top of it.

"Well I guess that'll give me two problems that I need to deal with then." I began.

"What's that?" Rose asked me.

"Having to explain to Martha what we're suddenly doing back home, and watching my wife flirt with myself." I said as she let out a giggle. "I mean I'm not sure what's going to be more awkward." I told her.

Meanwhile our doubles were appearing in front of our house. My double knocked on the door and then Martha went to go answer it. "Doctor? Rose? What are you guys doing here?" she asked with uncertainty as her eyes widened as large as saucers. "I thought that you guys were in Egypt." She said.

"We were," Rose's double began. "but now we're here." She said.

"We bought a genie bottle and the genie just granted us our first wish." My double began. "That way we can help you look for the kids while at the same time being on our second honeymoon." He finished.

"Wow, no matter how many years I spend being a part of this family, you guys will never cease to amaze me." She said as soon shaking her head with disbelief as I (or rather my double) finished my explanation.

"Did I tell you that the genie also looked like me? Or rather what I looked like before I regenerated?" My double questioned her as she just gaped her mouth wide open.

 _…._

 **Peter's POV**

Cassie examined herself in the mirror after she tried on a bright pink dress with puffy sleeves and a white collar. That's when I suddenly stepped inside her room. "Wow," I began. "you look beautiful." I told her.

"Yeah but I'm afraid that my tiara will fall off on the way to fight the dragon." She said.

"What!?" I exclaimed. "Tell me that I didn't hear that right! You can't _possibly_ be saying that we're actually going through with this are you!?"

"I'm sorry Peter, but the kingdom is counting on us. Besides we'll have a whole entire army behind us." She said.

"I dunno what kind of fairytales that you've been reading lately, but I've never heard of a princess being the one to slay the dragon. Or a king, queen, or prince for that matter." I told her.

"I know, but in all the fairytales that I've read everyone always trusts the princess to do the right thing and look out for her kingdom. Besides if we purse-a-veer and work together then we should be able to get the job done." She began. "Just like your basketball team." She pointed out as I stifled a laugh.

"I think you mean persevere." I told her.

"That's what I said." She told me.

"But you're right, they need our help. And as king I will help lead everyone into battle. Now all I've got to do is convince Jane and Nathan to come along with us." I told her.

"Thanks your majesty, I love you." She told me with a grin.

"I love you too your Royal Highness." I began as I grinned back at her. "And don't worry I'll protect you and the others with my life, because we're in this together." I told her. "Now let's go find Jane and Nathan."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; The Magic Carpet Ride

"No, no, no! There is no way in H E double hockey sticks that I'm going to fight a dragon!" Jane cried with a wave of her arms.

"Oh c'mon Jane, you know as much as I do that a king needs his queen. I can't do this alone." I told her.

"Neither can I, please Jane we're sisters." Cassie pleaded. "I need your help." She said as Jane rolled her eyes and folded her arms before she turned away from them.

"Fine! But this wasn't what I signed up for, if I get myself killed it's _your_ fault!" she snapped. "And I still think that you'll have a hard time convincing Nathan to come." She added.

"Nathan's already waiting outside." I began. "We waited to tell you last because we knew that you'd be the hardest to crack." I told her.

"Well c'mon then let's just get this over with. But as soon as we kill the dragon we're going home!" she exclaimed as I stuck out my hand and shook hers.

"Deal!" I cried eagerly before I took her hand and dragged her away.

"You just better not make me wrinkle my dress! Do you know how long it took me to find one that looked exactly like Belle's!?" she yelled as I pulled her into the hallway.

 _….._

 **The Doctor's POV**

"There," I began. "we don't have to worry about the kids anymore and now we can just enjoy ourselves." I said as I took my wife into my arms and started caressing arms up and down her chest before nibbling on the side of her neck.

"C'mon Doctor," she began with a giggle. "I thought we were going to see the pyramids." She said.

"Fine," I began. "party pooper." I told her with a grin before I quickly pecked a kiss on her lips. "So what do you say we go there in style?" I questioned before I pulled the cork out of the genie's bottle and a few seconds later we both watched him smoke out of it.

"Hullo Master," he began. "how may I serve you?" he questioned.

"Hullo Genie," I began.

"My name is Ra remember?"

"Right sorry Ra, anyway, it just so happens that we want to make our second wish." I told him.

"We do?" Rose questioned with uncertainty.

"Yes, we wish we had a magic carpet so that we could go through a romantic ride through the stars." I said as I grinned back at her.

"Very well then, your wish is my command." He said as he folded his arms and bowed his head and a red and black patterned carpet appeared on top of the bed. The genie then bowed his head again and smoked back inside his bottle. I quickly corked him back up before turning to look back at my wife.

"Doctor, I'm not sure about this." Rose began when suddenly the carpet began to move and slowly lifted its head before turning to look back at us.

"Aww, look at him. He's actually sort of cute." I began as I bent down to examine him more.

"Doctor it's a rug." Rose told me when suddenly the carpet hung its head.

"Don't say that, you hurt his feelings." I told her as she rolled her eyes.

"Hullo, I'm The Doctor and this is Rose. We won't hurt you I promise." I whispered softly. "We're friends." I assured him when suddenly it lifted its head again eagerly at the sound of my voice before levitating off the bed and soaring a crossed the room over our heads around in a circle.

"Look at him, he's acting just like a little puppy dog." I said.

"Alright, I've got to admit it. He _is_ pretty cute." Rose began. "And he moves like lightning." She finished.

"That's it, that's what we'll call him." I began. "Do you want to come live with us lightning?" I asked when suddenly he stopped and started licking my cheek.

"I think that means yes." Rose said with a giggle.

"Yeah, I figured that much. Do you want to go for a ride now?" I asked her as the carpet nudged against my cheek affectionately before raising his head and turning it back towards her.

"I'm not sure." She said nervously.

"C'mon, haven't you ever seen Aladdin and wished that you were Princess Jasmine. Besides, how many chances do you get like this?" I asked her.

"Well alright, I'll try." She agreed.

"Hey Lightning do you mind giving me a hand?" I asked my new pet as he nodded before soaring back down towards the ground and laid down on the floor. "Get on." I told her.

"You first." She told me.

"Alright, fine." I said as I sat down cross-legged on top of the enchanted object. "Go on, you next." I said as she sat down behind me. "Now whatever you do, hold on and don't let go." I told her when suddenly lightning hovered back into the air and soared out the window.

Content deleted originally The Doctor and Rose sung A Whole New World from Aladdin


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; The Final Wish

The next morning I awoke to Rose still a sound asleep inside my arms. I smiled down at her warmly before I gently pressed my lips to her forehead. That's when suddenly she gave a great big stretch and yawned sleepily before turning her head and glancing up into my eyes. "Good morning," I began with a grin before giving her a nice and tender good morning kiss on the lips in which she returned.

"Sleep well?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it still amazes me of how tired you get when you're dead." She told me.

"It's probably death leg." I teased.

"Hardy har, har." She said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "You'd make quite the standup comedian do you know that?" she questioned me.

"I love you." I began. "Did you know _that_?" I questioned her back.

"Well then shut up and kiss me already you fool!" she exclaimed as she giggled again and I simply just grinned back at her before I closed my eyes and wrapped my hand around the back of her head as I gently pulled it towards me and gave her soft and passionate kisses upon her lips before placing my right hand upon her breast.

If I hadn't remembered that we had slept outside, I probably would have ripped her clothes off and started making love to her. We might have ended up with another child then. That is, if a dead woman could still get pregnant. I slowly and casually slipped my tongue inside her mouth as she continued to giggle. That's when suddenly I came under the impression that we weren't alone.

I opened my eyes and found out that my hunch had been correct and quickly broke this kiss. "Uh honey," I began. "we have company." I told her as I pointed to the young girl who was standing behind us. She looked like she was a little bit younger than Cassie and had blonde hair, hazel eyes and skin as white as snow. Rose turned to look at her.

"What's the matter sweetheart? Where'd you come from?" she asked her.

"My mommy and Daddy." She answered with a sad sigh and I could tell from her accent that she had been American.

"And where are your mummy and daddy?" I asked her.

"I don't know!" she sobbed as streams of tears ran down her cheeks.

"Shh darling, it's alright." Rose began. "Don't cry." She told her as she stood up and walked over to her and then squatted down in front of her. "What's your name?" she asked the child.

"Molly." She answered.

"Well that's a pretty name Molly how old are you?" Rose asked her.

"Six." She responded.

"I have a daughter around that age, she's a couple years older than you though. Her name is Cassie." She explained.

"You have a daughter?" Molly asked her with disbelief as Rose smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I do." She told her.

"I wish I could find my mommy, she told me not to wander away but I wouldn't listen to her. Now I'm lost. I was lost in the cave until this morning." She said.

"Cave? What cave?" I asked her.

"Some cave with treasure inside of it." She began. "Look I really like you guys, even though you talk funny." She said as Rose laughed.

"That's because we're from England. To us, you're the one who sounds funny, but we know that's just the way you talk. You speak with an American accent and we speak with a British one that's all." She explained.

"Oh." She simply said. "Will you help me find my mommy and daddy?" she questioned.

"Sure we will. You're safe with us. I'm Rose by the way, and this is my husband The Doctor." She explained as she turned to glance over at me.

"I kind of figured that you were married," Molly began with a grin. "when I saw you guys kissing like that. Although I still think it's gross." She said as she stuck out her tongue and made a disgusted face.

Rose laughed again. "Well c'mon we better walk back to the hotel because I don't think that Lightning can hold all three of us." She said.

"Who's lightning?" Molly questioned.

"He's our magic carpet." Rose told her.

"Cool!" she exclaimed as I laughed.

"C'mon Molly, I think I know a way to get you home." I told her as we started on our way with the magic carpet soaring along beside us.

 _….._

 **Peter's POV**

Cassie arched her head back and looked up at the tall mountain. "Wow, that's _really_ high for an eight year old." She said nervously with a gulp.

"That's high for a thirteen year old." I pointed out. "But we did promise to help."

"You're right Peter I wouldn't want to break a promise, it wouldn't be very princess like." She said when all of a sudden we heard a gigantic roar. "Then again, who wants to be a princess anyway!?" she exclaimed as she turned around and started to run away when all of a sudden an elder man in a black cloak swept her up inside his arms.

"Cassie!" I yelled.

"You leave my sister alone! Or I'll turn you into a warty old pig!" Jane shouted angrily but the man didn't seem too threatened by her and just simply laughed at her.

"You would not." He said.

"I would so! I'm a witch!" she told him.

"Jane, no!" I cried but it was already too late.

"Oh really? Is that so your majesty? Well then you'll do just fine for my queen. That is until we're married, then I'll have you slaughtered for witchcraft." He told her before he dropped Cassie and then turned into a great falcon and grabbed Jane by his talons and then lifted her up into the air and carried her off.

"Jane!" I shouted on the top of my lungs as I heard her screaming frantically in the distance.

"What are we going to do!?" Cassie cried. "The toymaker is going to kill Jane!" she sobbed while choking over her tears.

"Not if I can help it. After all I'm the king of Candyland and I think that I'm a little bit cleverer than him. But I need the help of a prince and princess." I said.

"Count me in!" Nathan exclaimed proudly.

"Cassie," I began. "are you with us?" I asked her as I placed my hand into the air in which Nathan placed his on top of mine.

"Well alright, I trust you guys." She said as she placed her hand on top of Nathan's.

"One, two, three, blast off!" I called before we broke our hands.

"What was that?" Cassie asked me with uncertainty

"It's what we do before every basketball game. It helps raise our spirits." I explained.

"Well in that case shouldn't it be three, two, one then? I mean it would make more sense to count backwards since your team is called the Rockets." She told me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said. "I never really thought of that before but I'll suggest it to Dad when we get home." I told her before I gathered the two of them together to discuss the plan.

 _…_

I pulled the cork out of the genie's bottle for one last time. "Hullo Master, are you ready for your final wish?" he questioned me as I turned to look back at Rose and thought of how we could have those riches in the cave that Molly had been telling us about, or find King Tut's tomb, or rewind time and have the rest of our lives to spend together.

"Yes," I began. "we are." I said before I took a deep breath and looked back at the little girl who sat on top of our bed. "I wish for Molly to find her parents." I said.

"Very well, your final wish has been granted." The genie said with a bow of his head while he folded his arms. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door and I went over to go answer it. A woman who looked just like Molly stood on the other side of it.

"Uh excuse me, I'm not sure how, but I believe you have my daughter." She said when suddenly Molly's face lit up before she rushed over to the door and ran inside her mother's arms. "Mommy!" she yelled excitedly as I smiled while I watched them embrace each other and then a man with short brown hair and a fuzzy brown mustache took her inside his arms and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Oh Molly, your mother and I were so worried about you." He said as he breathed a sigh of relief. I continued to smile while I watched them and thought about my own kids, and how much I wished that I could be holding them inside my arms right now. I waited until the woman thanked me and left before I turned back over to my own wife.

"I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you," she began as she touched my cheek tenderly. "I know that wasn't easy." She said.

"It was worth it for Molly to be able to find her family." I began. "And speaking of which, I wish that I could find mine." I said.

"Me too," she began. "but luckily for us we don't need a genie to help that wish come true." She told me. "No matter how good looking he is." She said with a shake of her offense. "No offense," she added quickly. "I mean you know I love you and everything."

"I know," I began with a grin. "c'mon Rose, let's go home."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; Lesson Learned

 _Alright everyone before I type my last chapter I have just a few announcements. First of all the next story will be a crossover and posted in the Doctor Who Harry Potter section where Jane goes to Hogwarts for her very first year._

 _Second of all, after that one there won't be any more Next Doctor stories until sometime in October for Halloween. Which leads me to my third and final announcement, during the break I will be writing my first plain Harry Potter story and it will also have a lot of Ginarry and Heron in it since I'm a big shipper of them as well. So hope you enjoy the last and chapter and please remember to R and R! (read and review)_

 _Ps. I am a teeny tiny bit of a Doctor/Clara shipper (although not as big as Doctor/Rose) and so that's why I chose to put a little of it in my stories._

 **Cassie's POV**

I couldn't believe that I was going to go through with this. However I trusted my big brother and I knew that my big sister was still in danger. Peter said that he wasn't sure if she was even old enough to regenerate yet. Even though Jane and I had our differences deep down we still loved each other, and that's why I knew that I had to do this for her, and for Mummy and Daddy.

I bravely walked under the arch that read Toyland (spelled out in building blocks) above me guarded by a couple of toy soldiers. I tried to hide the fact that I was terrified beyond all words that I was here all by myself in case the toymaker was nearby. Then it suddenly occurred to me that I had no idea how I was going to find him and my sister.

"I wish Peter had told me that part." I said to myself when suddenly I tilted my head back and looked up at a gigantic teddy bear that sat in front of me. It had cream colored fur, chocolate eyes, chocolate paws with a brown colored nose, and a brightly colored red ribbon tied around its neck. It was the most beautiful teddy bear that I had ever seen and I wished desperately that it belonged to me.

Then I remembered what one of the servants at the castle had told me. All of the toys in Toyland used to be a human child. I gulped. I felt somewhat sad for the kid, but I felt more afraid for me as I started to backup. I had to find my sister and fast or I would never see my parents and the rest of my family again. Just when it seemed like all hope was lost I heard the sound of galloping hooves and my name being called inside the distance.

I slowly turned around because it sounded like my father only I knew that couldn't be possible. I thought I must have been dreaming. That was until I saw him and my mother riding towards me. "Cassie!" my father exclaimed eagerly.

"Mummy! Daddy!" I cried excitedly as my father pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted in front of me before racing over to me and lifting me up inside his arms. "How did you find me?" I asked him.

"We used your Uncle Jack's transporter and luckily for us it brought us here to you." He explained.

"Well I'm _so_ glad to see both of you, I missed you so much!" I cried.

"I know darling, and we missed you too." My mother told me.

"But that doesn't take away from the fact that you've got a _lot_ of explaining to do young lady." My father told me sternly.

"I know, I'm sorry." I said guilty.

"Well we'll talk about this later but you can be expected to be grounded for another week when we get home and Jane and Nathan aren't off the hook either." I told her.

"I understand Daddy." I said.

"Where is everyone else anyway? And why are you dressed like a princess?" he asked me.

"Well it's sort of a long story." I began.

"Well we've got plenty of time so let's hear it." He said.

 **The Doctor's POV**

Cassie told me all about Candyland and how she was made part of the royal family along with the rest of her siblings. Then she told me all about the toymaker and when he had found out that Jane was really a witch he had kidnapped her and threatened to kill her.

"Please Daddy I'm scared, what if we don't get there in time and she can't regenerate?" she asked me anxiously.

"Don't worry Cassie, we'll find her." I told her.

"That's right honey, we won't let that happen to your sister." Her mother reassured her.

"Thank you, but what are you guys doing here anyway? I thought you were in Egypt." She said.

"We decided that you all were more important." I told her as she smiled back at me. "Now c'mon let's go find your sister." I said before I hurriedly carried her off.

 _…_

 **Jane's POV**

I heaved a heavy sad sigh while I remained trapped inside my prisoned cell. This was all my fault, if I hadn't suggested that we come here in the first place, I won't be locked up and being forced into an arranged marriage. Although it still wasn't fair, I was just a kid. I gave a sniff as I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. "I'm too young to get married," I began quietly to myself. "and I'm _way_ too young to die." I finished with another sniff.

Then I started to think about how many years in her life that my mother would still have left if she hadn't of been killed at such a young age. I still wanted to live to at least see Hogwarts (especially since it was the school that Harry Potter and his children grew up at) and my thirteenth birthday. Although so far Peter's thirteenth birthday wasn't going the direction that he had expected it to at all.

Just when it seemed as if all hope was lost I looked up as I saw my father entering the cave. "Dad?" I questioned eagerly and hopefully and pinching myself to make sure that I was still awake.

"Yes darling it's me," he began in a whisper. "I've come to get you out of here. Where's the toymaker?" he asked me.

"He's busy down at the city hall getting our marriage license. Where's Mum? And Peter and Nathan and Cassie?" I asked him as he removed his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the lock.

"Don't worry, they're all just fine. Well except for your mother that is, I much she's dead and you can't be much worse than that." He said as he pushed the button and unlocked the cell before I quickly rushed out of it and ran into his outstretched arms.

"I'm sorry Daddy," I began. "for everything." I sobbed.

"It's alright sweetheart, at least now you have finally learned your lesson about what happens when you wander off." He told me.

"I have, and I'll never, _never_ do it again. I promise." I assured him.

"Good, now let's go home." He told me.

 **The Doctor's POV**

I took ahold of my daughter's hand and turned to exit the cave when suddenly I came face to face with an elder man inside a gigantic black cloak. "Just where do you think you are taking my bride?" he questioned me as I quickly grabbed ahold of Jane and lifted her into my arms. She wrapped hers around my neck and hid her face inside my chest.

"She isn't your bride, she's just an eleven year old girl, and she just happens to be my daughter so you better just leave her the hell alone!" I shouted angrily.

"I see, well some witch you are if you have to hide behind your daddy for support." He told her with a sneer as I pointed my sonic screwdriver at him and blasted the light into his eyes. He gave out a loud shriek and closed his eyes before I started to run with my daughter tightly inside my arms.

"Run Daddy!" she wailed as the toymaker suddenly regained his sight.

"Come back here!" he shouted before he turned into the gigantic bird and started soaring over our heads and giving out a loud and gigantic screech as he chased us through the air and I continued running as fast as I could a crossed the ground. I ducked as the enormous bird of prey swooped down over my head before suddenly I heard a great big thunderous roar.

"What's that?" I wondered.

"That sounded like the dragon." Jane said as we both tilted our heads back and looked up at the sky and a proud grin stretched a crossed my face as I saw my son and foster son riding on the back of the black winged and scaly creature. "Peter!" Jane cried excitedly as he grinned back down at us while the dragon flapped his wings and took a great big breath before blowing fire down at the bird and roasting him like a toasty marshmallow.

"Don't worry Dad, I'm coming." He said as he steered the creature back towards the ground while an army of knights galloped up behind them. One of them had Rose with them riding on the back of a brown horse. A proud and excited grin stretched a crossed her face as she wrapped her arms tightly around the man's back so that she wouldn't fall off. Cassie was riding towards us as well riding a spotted pony.

Peter's dragon fluttered his wings before landing on the ground. He dismounted first before he lifted Nathan up inside his arms and then set him back on the ground. Then the two boys ran over towards us. "It looks like we had it wrong," Peter began as he looked down at the toymaker's ashes seeing that was all that was left of him. "Panic was on our side the whole time." He said.

"Well now that he's gone what's going to happen to Toyland and the children that have been turned into toys?" Jane asked him.

"They should be fine now that the toymaker's gone." He began as we all turned around to look. Sure enough there were tons of boys and girls coming from over the hill. "See, I told you." Peter said with a grin before he turned to look back over at me. "I'm sorry Dad, I shouldn't have runaway." He told me.

"That's alright, I'm sorry too. I think I might have been a little bit tough on you and Cassie. I mean you were only trying to stand up for yourselves. That still doesn't excuse your behavior though." I told him.

"I know, and don't worry, as soon as I renounce my title I'll start taking school more seriously and use my suspension time to study." He assured me.

"Oh my God, this is amazing." I began as my eyes widened with amazement and I placed my hand upon my chest with bewilderment as I was completely taken aback.

"What is?" he asked me as I just simply grinned at him.

"You are growing up." I told him as he stifled a laugh. "Come here you." I told him as I placed an arm around him and hugged him tightly to my side before I smiled down at Jane and he gave out another little chuckle.

 _…._

 **Cassie's POV**

"Ka, at." I read as my teacher pointed at the word on the board with her yardstick. "Cat!" I exclaimed excitedly while Tiffany just simply rolled her eyes back at her desk.

"That's right Cassie, great job!" my teacher told me.

"Oh, please!" Tiffany snapped with a groan and another roll of her eyes as I just simply scowled back at her. Later that afternoon she walked by our table at lunch. "You know Cassie I'm glad you're at this school." She said.

"You are?" I questioned with disbelief.

"Yes and you should be proud that you're an alien." She began. "After all, if it wasn't for dumb kids like you then we wouldn't know who the smart ones are." She told me as I simply just grinned at her and got something out of my pocket.

"You know what Tiffany, I hate to say it but when you're right your right." I told her as I grabbed my mother's sonic screwdriver (that I had snuck into my pocket this morning before I left for school) and pointed it at her. Then I clicked the button as I watched her levitate off the ground.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked nervously before I raised it up towards the ceiling and laughed along with the other girls as she stuck to it. Even Monica laughed as she looked up and watched with delight.

"After all, if I wasn't an alien then I wouldn't be able to do that." I said.

"You get me down from here right now or I'm telling the principal!" she shouted angrily.

"Well that's sort of an empty threat because it would be kind of hard to do that from up there now wouldn't it?" I questioned her before I blew the tip of my screwdriver and then I turned to Monica who gave me a thumbs up before smacking her hand in a high-five.


End file.
